Draco, Please!
by ajohnson92
Summary: she never wants him to stop. LEMONS! M for a reason. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hi guys. This is a new one. Hope you like it. I do not own any of these characters nor do I make any money for writing this. **

Part 1: Breakfast

"Work is going to be pure hell today," she complained. "How do they expect me to get anything done when they continue to hold weekly "productivity and prosperity in the workplace' meetings?" she said as she rolled her eyes. "Honestly, sweetheart, I think I may just start looking for a new job."

Her husband eyed her warily. She was going to have another one of her rants this morning. She was so sexy when she ranted.

"You'd never do that, and you know it," he countered. "You love those pathetic creatures you advocate for."

"Draco! Stop it! They aren't pathetic! They're beautiful, smart, wonderful…"

_Here we go,_ he thought. _Just the reaction I was hoping for._ Seeing Hermione get so passionate and riled up got Draco Malfoy hot. Watching her yell at him was getting him harder by the second.

"How would you like it if someone called…?"

She didn't even get a chance to finish her sentence before he pounced on her, attacking her lips with fervor. He had her shirt halfway unbuttoned before she could even register what had happened. He kissed her hard and he pressed her into the kitchen counter. She kissed him back hungrily, lacing her fingers into the frosty blonde locks at the back of his head. She whimpered into his mouth.

Draco took this as an invitation and snaked his tongue in to dance with hers. She pulled him in closer to her, deepening their kiss. Lifting her bra, his hand found its way to her breast. She gasped as he pinched her nipple.

"Mmm, Draco."

He loved the feel of her hot breathe on his swollen lips. Her hands were all over him and his lips all over her. He kissed his way down her jawline to the sweet spot just behind her ear, making her shudder with pleasure.

Soon he had her bra undone and laying at his feet on the floor. He moved his lips to her chest and brought each of her succulent breasts to his mouth and took great care to lick them lovingly. She pushed into him, grinding her hips into his prominent erection.

"Take me, Draco," she pleaded.

He could see the need in her eyes but he replied, "Not yet, love. There's so much more I want to do to you."

With that he attacked her lips once more while he pushed her skirt up around her waist. He leant down to pick her up and set her down on the counter. He traced an imaginary line up the inside of her thigh as he spread her legs. Leaning in, he planted a sweet kiss on her cheek before whispering something to her that made her blush bright red.

Pushing his right thumb against her barely-there purple lace panties she purred, and he continued to puff naughty little whispers against her ear. With his thumb he rubbed circles on her clitoris. She flung her arms around his waist to pull him closer so she could nip at his neck.

He could feel her moisture through her thin knickers. Moving them aside he ran a finger down her folds, and she watched as he brought it to his mouth. She licked her lips in anticipation as she grew more aroused at the sight. She knew what was to come. This was her favorite part of sex, well second favorite, just short of pleasuring him. She hooked her thumbs into the sides of her underwear and pushed them down to her feet. He soon had his tongue teasing her nub with gentle licks.

"Oh, Draco," was all she could say as he began to suck at her clit.

**A/N again: kinda short but I guarantee theres more to come. Left you with a cliffy but you can let your mind wander… whadaya think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: this felt like a good place to go with this story. its not exactly how i wanted it but it ends the right way. come back to read the next part. review review review! thanks guys^-^**

She could feel herself losing it as he tentatively circled her entrance with his finger.

He said, "You're so fucking wet, Hermione," as he dipped his finger into her cave. He slowly pulled it out and swiped across her loser lip, and she took his digit into her mouth, relishing the taste of her own juices.

"Gods, Hermione! You're driving me wild!"

He took a few more slow licks of her center before he stood back up and kissed her deeply. With his right rubbed the tip of his member up and down her slit. She moaned a little each time he touched her clit. Centering himself at her entrance he looked her in the eye and said, "I love you, Hermione."

In one quick, hard thrust, he sheathed himself in her.

"Oh, Merlin, Draco!" she breathed.

Draco took his time pulling out only to ram himself back into her. He did it again and again as he watched her fall to pieces.

"You **like** that, **don't** you, sweetheart? **Tell **me you **like** it, Hermione," he grunted between thrusts.

"**Gods**, Draco, yes! I love it, Draco! I love what you do to me!"

"Oh, you love it, do you?" he questioned, and she nodded.

"Let's see how much you love this."

In one swift movement, Draco pulled out and had Hermione bent over the table with his hard cock inside her once more. Back he went to his slow, deliberate pace.

"Draco! Draco, **please** don't make me wait! I can't hold on much longer! Please, Draco!"

Stopping, he pulled himself out of her again and turner her to face him. He could see the desperate look in her eyes. She was anxious to finish what they had started. He settled her onto the kitchen table, still staring into her eyes.

"Draco, please..." she started, but she felt his lips touch hers in a gently, quieting kiss.

"I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too, Draco."

She pulled him in for another soft kiss before her breath escaped her at the feel of him deep inside her again, pounding into her furiously. Her world was spinning and she couldn't hold on. Reality was colliding with bliss and Draco knew. He could feel her orgasm spasming around him, fueling him.

He was so close, almost there. Then he heard her scream his name and knew it was his turn. With a few more thrusts he came and collapsed onto the table beside where she lay. He took his time to catch his breath before turning to his wife and brushing the hair from her face.

"That was amazing, Draco."

"I know," he said with his signature smirk. "Mercy me, look at the time. We had best get going. I've got a few hours, but you on the other hand, you've got about eight minutes before your meeting. Love you. Bye."

He gave her a quick peck on the cheek before apparating away to their bedroom.

"Damn you, Malfoy!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hihi people. I haven't updated in a while but that's cuz I've been working really hard on both my fics. So they'll both be updated soonish. So I told you that this would be my short fic. I lied. Its turning out to be longer than I thought it would. It's turning into a full blown story. Not what I intended but it'll definitely work. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this, sadly. I wish I did but I don't. **

Hermione mad a mad dash from the Ministry lobby to the elevator and punched the number 6. She grabbed onto a handle just as the lift lurched into motion. She had about 4 minutes before the meeting started.

In the few minutes before she arrived at the Ministry, she had changed her clothes, brushed her hair and performed a light glamour charm.

She stopped at the door with less than 45 seconds to spare. Several pairs of eyes gave her a severe look. She smiled sheepishly and shrugged her shoulders. She muttered a small 'I'm sorry' to Minister Shacklebolt before taking her seat next to his secretary.

Shacklebolt stood and the room fell silent.

"As you all know, there have been many surprises as of late here at the Ministry. Some of them may not be ideal, but the Council has found them necessary to continue improving the quality of life after the fall of the Dark Lord." He paused to look at each of the faces around the table. "Now then… We will begin this meeting with another change."

Whispers broke out amongst the Heads but quickly died down upon Shacklebolt's stern glance. "The Ministry is implementing a statute that says that every Ministry employee must undergo quarterly evaluations."

"Minister, what does this entail?" Hermione questioned.

"The evaluation will consist of each employee meeting with the top three in charge of their department. They will be given a formal draft of questions and tests to administer to each of their underlings, which will then be sent to our newest department for processing: The Department of Duties. The Heads of this department will be three Hogwarts graduates, that I'm sure you are all familiar with."

At his command, the double door at the head of the room opened and in walked Hermione's past.

"May I please introduce Ms. Parvati Patil, Ms. Pansy Parkinson, and Mr. Cormac McLaggen."

Hermione felt the bile rise in her throat. This was not going to be a good day.

Three hours later, Hermione was locked in her office, pacing the floor in deep thought, when a knock came at her door.

Eleanor Branstone, Hermione's secretary and former Hufflepuff, popped her head inside to say, "Excuse me, Mrs. Malfoy, you're husband's here to see you."

_Oh thank Merlin! I desperately need to tell someone about this. _

"Thanks, Eleanor. Send him in," she replied. "And Eleanor…?"

"Yes, Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Please call me Hermione. Mrs. Malfoy is my mother-in-law."

"Sorry, Mrs. Mal… Er, Hermione. I'll work on that."

"Work on what, Hermione? Are you abusing your secretaries again? Remember what happened to the last one?" Draco teased loud enough for Eleanor to hear. She dropped her coffee mug with a crash.

"Draco!" she yelled as she swatted his arm.

"Ouch! What, Hermione? I was only having some fun. I guess marrying me only made the wand looser."

She gave him a puzzled look.

"The one up your arse!"'

"Draco!" She smacked him again. "This is not the time for your jokes! I have a real problem!"

She honestly couldn't understand why he stil acted like a stuck up, 16-year-old brat. Probably because he was a 16-year-old brat.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry," he offered. "What's this problem you have?"

He said the word problem like it had quotation marks around it. She hit him again.

"Draco Malfoy, I will hex you into compliance if you don't _**shut up and listen**_ for once! I really have a problem. And so do you."

"How does your work related problem have anything to do with me?"

How could he possibly be so thick?

"Two words, Draco: Parkinson and McLaggen."

"What in the bloody blazes are they doing here?I thought Pansy was off in the States looking to marry rich and Peabrain was playing for the Irish!"

"I don't know! But this can't be a coincidence. We'll talk over lunch. Let's go."

**Hermione's POV**

We sat outside of a small cafe in Diagon Alley waiting to order. That was a bad idea. Even 5 years after the war, 4 years after Ronald and 3 years after Draco and I started dating, we were some of he most talked about people in the wizarding world. A reporter once even asked us to kiss just so his picture would make the front page! Vile little things. This one asked if I was pregnant. Gits.

"Alright, back to this 'problem'," Draco huffed.

"Draco I swear if you don't take me seriously after the stunt you pulled this morning I'll..."

"You'll what?" he cut in. "Tell Shacklebolt you won't be late from shagging me before work anymore? Just tell me what happened."

We ordered and I vented about my morning during our meal. Thank Merlin we got an hour for lunch. I had about 10 minutes left before i needed to be back. Although, as Head of Department I could take as much time as I needed. And it was looking like I was going to because Draco kept questioning me.

"So he just sprung this on you with no warning?"

"Well he started out-"

"And they were just waiting outside?"

"I suppose, but I-"

"Did they say anything? Do anything?"

"No, but-"

"Then how is there-"

"Draco Abraxas Malfoy! Shut your trap and let me speak!"

I was fuming! I couldn't believe je just sat there and shot question after question at me me without letting me get in a complete thought.

"Merlin, what a git i married!"

"Trouble in paradise?"

Both our heads whipped around and both faces held a sneer. I really was becoming Lady Malfoy.

She stood there in her pompous clothes and pompous shoes just smiling at us. I wanted to knock her on her pompous arse. That would stop her smiling.

"I see you taught her that trademark glare, Draco. It looks better on you."

"Pansy." he spat. "What are you doing here?"

"As Co-Head of the newly instated Department of Duties, I have things i need to do and people to see. Sadly, Granger, here, is one of them." She gave me a disgusted look. Like _**I**_ was the revolting one. Someone should have had a look in the mirror this morning.

Draco piped up, "It's Malfoy now, _**Miss**_ Parkinson. I'm sorry i can't say the same for you."

That made her drop her smirk.

"I'll see you both at work. And let's not forget who has the power here!" She stalked away.

"Let's get back to work before she tries to get us fired."

We left about 6 galleons more that the meal was worth on the table and apparated back to the Ministry. I had a surprise waiting on my desk.

**A/N: so... what did you think? i hope you liked it. Ive been working really hard on trying to get a chapter out to you all. what do you think is on her desk? guesses anyone? leave reviews for me and we can all see where this goes. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry sorry sorry sorry! it's taken me forever to get this new chapter up. I've had it done for a few days. It's a little short but I've had 2 tests this week so I've been a little busy. I'll only get busier, unfortunately. I've got a book to read for my anthropology class and I also have a paper I need to write for it. And I've got to find a new job cause I quit my other one. Ugh! l'm just super busy right now. Well here's the chapter. I hope you like it. **

It was a green package with silver ribbons, topped with a silver bow. I wonder who it's from? I turned to Draco to see his expression; Blank as always. Figures. He never gave anything away, not even to me.

I picked up the package and shook it to see if I could guess what was inside. Naturally, that never works, so I opened the bottom drawer of my desk to put it away when Draco finally spoke.

"Aren't you going to open it?"

"Are you mad? I don't know who it's from. There could be a swarm of bees in there for all I know! You aren't the only Slytherin I know, and the others aren't so friendly. I think I'll just burn it." That got him going.

He stopped me halfway to the fireplace. I knew it was from him. All he had to do was say so.

"Come on, Mione. Just open it. You'll love it."

I gave him a pondering look. Like the kind your dog gives you when its confused. He looked sincere enough. There was no hint of a smirk on his features at all. Slowly, painstakingly, I unwrapped the package. It wasn't a very large gift, but it difinitely held a lot. I love magic.

The moment I popped the seal on the top of the box a flock of canaries flew out, each carrying a ribbon. They flew around my office creating beautiful patterns and shapes in the air. It was magnificent. Somehow Draco Malfoy had a sweet side, even if it was only for me. I was such a lucky girl to have him. He really was a kind soul. He was just terribly misunderstood. He was always there for me, albeit most of the time he was being a sarcastic prat. But still... That's just how Draco showed his emotions. He wasn't mushy like some men, far from it. It was through his actions more than his words taht he showed me how much he cared. And gestures like this were a huge part of it.

The final part of the canary show was definitely a Draco signature. Be sweet, then right when you get them where you want them, pull a fast one. The last canary flew out of the box with a small vial in it beak. The tag tied around the cork read, 'I love you, Hermione Malfoy. Inside you will find one of my favorite memories of you and I.'

He was lucky I had a Pensieve. As I was reading the little note, he had opened the cabinet it lived in and was waiting for me there. Dumping the contents into the bowl, I pondered what memory it could be. There were a few that came to mind but only a few that Draco might actually call a favorite. I gave him a quick glance before diving in. What I saw was not what I expected. I couldn't stop watching either. Once a memory got started, you had to endure the entire thing.

I felt hot when it was over. He looked so pleased with himself, the bastard. He knew how it would make me feel to relive that again. He was sitting at my desk, feet propped up on a stack of important papers. I didn't even care at the moment. All I wanted to do was tackle him to the ground, and he knew it. His lips curled into that stupid smirk of his. That's when I attacked.

I straddled him in my chair and grabbed a fistful of his silky hair. His hands found their way to my waist. I felt his lips on my own and each kiss was more feverish than the last. He started in on my neck, tongueing a trail down to my collerbone.

I was about to undo the last button on his shirt when dear, sweet Eleanor's voice sounded through the door.

"Hermione?" she asked, her voice quivering. "You have a visitor. It's urgent."

I sighed a heavy sigh. Why couldn't Draco and I get a moment of peace? First at teh cafe and now this. It's like the universe was trying to ruin my day or something.

"If it isn't Shacklebolt then I'm busy," I said turning my attention back to Draco.

"It isn't Shacklebolt, but..." Eleanor began. She was rudely cut off by the most annoying bint on the planet.

"Oh, move _over_, you stupid girl. I'm coming in whether you like it or not, Granger. We have business to discuss."

**A/N: Well there is is! I hope you liked it. What do you think Pansy has to say to Hermione? How will Draco react? What memory do you think it was? Give me some feedback and I might just put some of your ideas into the fic if I like them enough. Stay tuned, loves. I'll see you again shortly. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Third Person POV**

"Bloody, fucking, hell," Draco growled. "Can't the bitch leave us alone. You know she's only doing this to exercise her power."

"I know, Draco... But you best get dressed and leave before she breaks the door down."

No sooner had she spoken the words, the door to her office burst open revealing a really sorry Eleanor and a really pissed off Pansy. Shoving the secretary asside, she walked into the room and surveyed the scene. Hermione was sitting on her desk facing the window, wuickly trying to button up her shirt.

Pansy cleared her throat.

Hermione turned around to look at the witch before her. Pansy hadn't changed much in the looks department, but Hermione could see that her magic was definately stronger. She stood in the doorway with a clipboard and Quick Quotes Quill in her well-manicured hands. Stepping forward she said, "Let's get to business, shall we."

...

Closing her door, she cast the strongest silencing charm she knew and screamed at the top of her lungs.

_Why does she have to be such a __bitch__! I didn't even do anything! And she wants to report __me__ for being our of line. I'll show her out of line. _

Crossing Hermione was the last thing anyone wanted to do. She could out-hex even the nest Aurors, not to mention she threw a mean right hook. Pansy had only been here for a few hours and was already growing too big for her britches. She had to be stopped. But if she went to Shacklebolt she would like like she still helpd old grudges. hell, she still did hold grudges, but her boss shouldn't know that. Her only option was to play it cool. And then play it hard.

...

Pansy sat at her desk in the office she shared with Ms. Patil and Mr. McLaggen. She had a smug smile on her lips as she propped her feet up on her desk. Hermione wasn't her first appointment of the day by any means. In fact, she was supposed to be last, but Pansy had made special arrangements in order to talk to her. She even got a little dirt on her, which she immediately sent as a paper airplane to Shacklebolt's office. Pansy could just picture the look on his face when he discovered what his star employee was doing behind closed doors.

Her face contorted into one of anger. That should be her messing around with Draco. That should be her with his last name! Everything that bitch had should have been hers. It wasn't fair! She'd be promised Draco, not that dust mop. He was hers, but that wench got in the way. At least now she could make Hermione's life hell if she wanted to. And she really wanted to.

...

Rebecca Lizzar was sitting at her desk outside of the Minister's office when an urgent letter flew towards her. She opened it immediately to see what could need the Minister's attention so badly. She was shocked upon reading the note and immediately sent an urgent note in response. She recieved a reply in just a few minutes and was thouroughly relieved. Then she threw away the original note. Hermione Malfoy would never do such vulgar things. Thank Merlin for Rebecca.

...

It was 7 past 6 when a know came at Hermione's office door. Again. Curious as to who could be calling her so late, she flicked her wand and opened the door. Her husband stood leaning against the door frame with a bouquet of flowers and a huge Chocolate Frog. He always knew what would make her feel better.

Embracing her in a hug, ke kisserd her hair. She looke up at his cool gray eyes. She felt at peace. Just a few years ago those eyes were cold and hard. Then they changed. He was lost for a while. She thought of their sixth year, of how forlorn and tortured he looked. There was pain behind those eyes. She could remember running into him once in the corridor on her way to Potions, literally running into him. She had apologized before realizing it was him. She scowled at him but the look on her face quickly changed when she saw how red his eyes were, how wet his cheeks were.

That was then. The man that held her now was strong and confident. He no longer had the ominous shadow of his Death Eater father looming over him any more. No longer had to face abuse when he returned home. He was broken then, but now he was a completely different person. A person she loved and cared deeply for. Feeling his arms around her made her feel safe. He was all she needed. She would need him more than ever now.

**A/N: There it was. Review for me sweethearts. I'd love to know what you all think. Thanks for all the favs and alerts so far. New chapter up hopefully by this time next week. Kisses. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yeah so it's been a while since I posted a chapter for this fic. I'm sorry! Like I really am. I've just had a ton of crap to do between buying the house and moving in and starting up classes again and getting a new job. My life has just been super busy, but I finally had time for you guys. So here it it. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

"Do you have to run that blasted thing? I mean, we have magic, but for some reason you insist on using those bloody Muggle machines," Draco growled.

Hermione turned off her hair dryer and looked at her husband.

"Huh?" she asked him.

"My point exactly! They are so bloody loud you can't even hear. Why must you insist on using that thing?"

"Because, Draco! It gives me a sense of normalcy. I miss the Muggle world so much, so I feel like I'm still there when I blow-dry my hair," she explained.

"Oh... charming..."

...

Pansy Parkinson walked out of one of the numerous fireplaces of the Ministry of Magic. She was smiling today, which was a very big deal, and actually greeting people as she walked up the spacious office she shared with Miss Patil and Mr. McLaggen. Parvarti's mouth was slightly open and Cormac's brow was raised, both thinking the same thing: what did she do?

"How much did he pay you?"

"Hmm?" Pansy turned to her collegue.

"How much money did you get?" he repeated.

"I beg your pardon..."

"The guy you slept with... He must have tipped well for you to be smirking like that," McLaggen explained.

"Sod off, Cormac. I didn't sleep with anyone last night," she said matter-of-factly.

"Pity," he said, overexagerating his fake sadness.

She didn't even glare at him. Instead she continued. "No, I simply did what's right for a change. Life will surely be looking up for me."

"So you finally got yourself treated then?" Parvarti interjected.

"Oh, shove off. I've finally put things in motion to claim my prize, is all. I'll be happy forever once he's mine."

...

It was half two when Hermione recieved a letter from the Minister, it's tell-tale purple stamp at the top. It read:

_Mrs. Malfoy,_

_On belf of the Ministry's new Department of Duties, the Ministry will be holding a grand dinner party to introduce the three new Heads of Department. Co-Head Cormac McLaggen has graciously volunteered his Wexford Estate as the place of gathering._

_All Heads of Department and their spouses are requested to come in order to make Mr. McLaggen, Miss Parkinson, and Miss Patil feel at home with their new positions, here at the Ministry of Magic._

_For more information concerning the event, please contact Elizabeth Walsh in the Department of Coordination. The address and time will be sent out tomorrow promptly at 3pm. _

_ Signed,_

_ Kingsley Shacklebolt_

Upon finishing the letter, Hermione flicked her wand at the piece of parchment and sent it off to the owlery to inform her husband. She then said a charm to alert Eleanor that she was needed.

"Yes, Hermione?" Eleanor asked peeking through the door.

"Elle, would you kindly pencil me out for the last 3 hours of the day tomorrow, and reschedule any appointments I may have? I have a tather important event to get ready for."

"Yes, Mrs. Malfoy - I mean, Hermione. Right away."

_Alright, _she said to herself. _A dinner party at Cormac's. Sounds splendid. I may even wear some family heirlooms. Draco will be thrilled. Now what am I going to wear? What am I going to do with my hair?_

...

Hermione found herself hunkered down on the sofa in one of the Manor's converted rooms. This one was once a bedroom and now was a theatre room since Hermione became Lady of the House. She and Draco were watching one of her all time favorite movies, Chitty Chitty Bang Bang.

"I don't know how you can stomach this, love. It's too damn syrupy for me." Draco puffed. He was reluctant to watch, let alone have anything to do with, Muggle inventions still. His wife only got him to do so by promising to get him some of her mother's homemade peanut brittle. Luckily for her, the bribe worked. Her husband wasn't thrilled about the movie, but there was no way he would miss out on mrs. Granger's peanut brittle. This found him in his current situation.

His wife was currently scarfing down a mix of barbeque potato chips, soda and a mundane Muggle snack called RedVines. Although he had to admit they were megafoxyawesomehot! Whatever that meant. Hermione was harassing Draco's ears with her awful singing.

"You're my little chew-chie face!" she belted out, squeezing his cheeks and giggling like mad.

"You re so lucky I'm getting peanut brittle out of this," he grunted, clearly agitated. "Otherwise I wouldn't put up with your antics."

"I thought you 'put up with me' because you love me, not because of my mothers treats," she pouted.

"Well if you weren't so... so... Muggle it would be easier! I can't stand your silly little Muggle contraptions or your silly little Muggle music. I mean, honestly! What kind of a name is Michael Buble?"

"If you're going to be rude, Draco, you may leave," She looked him square in the eye for emphasis. "I refuse to be around you in you're in a foul mood. Now, please either leave or shut up!" she screeched with finality.

A feral growl erupted from Draco's lips as he pushed himseld up from the couch. his wife flinched as he slammed the door behind him.

Guilt instead of relief flooded through Draco's body as he stood leaning against the wall in the long dark hallway. He cursed himself for lettig his rustration get the best of him. He wanted to march back in there and apologize, but the arrogant, stubborn prat in him just wouldn't let that happen.

...

Puffs of warm frantic breath collided with Draco's lips and chin. Her breathing quicked and he breath hitched in her throat. He took this as his cue to thrust faster, harder, deeper into her. He felt the telling spasms around his member and let gom himself, pumping his seed into her. His breaths mingled with hers as he rested all his weight against her, pressing her into the wall.

"I love you, Draco," Hermione managed. Her breathing was slowly returning to normal, the soothing rythmn of the chiming clock aiding her.

"I know," he replied, recieving a smack to the chest in return.

"You are such an insufferable ass."

"All part of my charm," he smirked. Glancing down and taking a slight step back, he took in the beauty of his wife. "Six years of marriage and I still haven't tired of looking at you. Bloody gorgeous, you are."

The red flush in her cheeks deepened, and she attempted to cover herself from him.

"Why do you still do that? Hide yourseld from me, I mean? I've seen you naked loads of times before."

"For the same reason you like seeing me this way, I guess. The feelings from when we were 20 come rushing back and it feels like new again. You still make me nervous Draco."

"After being together for 8 years?"

"Yeah... you just... you make me feel... self conscious. The way you look at me with that lustful stare, it make me feel inadequate."

"Hermione, you are more woman thatn I could have hoped for. There's no reason for you to-"

He was cut off by the tap of an owl at the window. Draco strode over and unhooked the latch to let the black and brown bird in. Settling itself on the window ledge, it extended its leg to Draco. The letter was address to Hermione, who quickly gave the waiting owl a few treats and sent it on its way.

Watching his wife read her letter, Draco could only help but wonder what it said. Her expression went from surprised to puzzled to a frown. He went to stand behind her and scrunched up his face after reading it.

"Cormac? As in McLaggen? The Ravenclaw?"

"Yes, McLaggen," she confirmed. "But he's a Gryffindor... That still doesn't explain this letter. It's rather bizarre, don't you think? Especially at this time of ni-"

Her outward thoughts were interupted by the feeling of Draco's mouth on her shoulder, leaving a trail of kisses up her neck to her ear. His hands smoothed down her sides and back up again. She could feel his erection on her back.

"Have I ever told you how sexy you are when you think?" he growled into her ear. "Answer him later. I'm not through with you."

**A/N: There it was. Hope it was to your liking. I'm really looking to get between 3&5 reviews on this chapter. Hows it going so far? Is the plot sketchy? Hows my breath? Anything. Really. Tell me how I'm doing or what you want to see happen with this. Review for me. I am not above begging. **


End file.
